


Let Me Put My Love Into You (vid)

by sweetestdrain



Category: Bitch Slap (2010)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/pseuds/sweetestdrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl's got to get her jollies somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Put My Love Into You (vid)

**Author's Note:**

> This vid is for [](http://pipsqueaky.livejournal.com/profile)[**pipsqueaky**](http://pipsqueaky.livejournal.com/). I also direct all blame in her general direction. Thanks to [](http://kuwdora.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kuwdora.livejournal.com/)**kuwdora** for saying this vid made her want to date girls. Premiered at VividCon 2012.

**Song:** "Let Me Put My Love Into You" by AC/DC  
 **Source:** [Bitch Slap](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bitch_Slap)

_"A girl's got to get her jollies somehow."_

**Download:** [right-click and save, please.](http://sweetestdrain.com/vids/cake_xvid.avi)  
 **OR watch streaming version**   


**Notes:** This vid is for [](http://pipsqueaky.livejournal.com/profile)[**pipsqueaky**](http://pipsqueaky.livejournal.com/). I also direct all blame in her general direction. Thanks to [](http://kuwdora.livejournal.com/profile)[**kuwdora**](http://kuwdora.livejournal.com/) for saying this vid made her want to date girls. Premiered at VividCon 2012.

All comments and feedback appreciated!


End file.
